Du shurtugal wyrda
by Demetra Rose Riddle
Summary: its starts after eragon and arya parted on the boat, while Roran was screaming at his loss. Eragon and Saphira are crossing the sea to vroengard looking for a place for the wild dragons to be raised in peace and somewhere the riders can begin training, will the rebuild vroengard? or will they find somewhere else? and will a new rider be found and a new dragon hatched?
1. The Wind, Rain And Sea

Eragon and Saphira were still feeling bitter, Saphira thought about how she was going to raise the dragon hatchlings.

_What are you thinking about…?_ Eragon question Saphira

_Nothing that you should concern yourself with and its nothing of importance._ She assured him.

_It`s concerning you, so it is of some importance. What's troubling you?_

_It`s the problem that I've only had a mate for a short time and I've had to give him up all ready…it saddens me to think about it._

_I know how you feel, I`ve been waiting for Arya to feel the same for me as I do for her ever since I laid eyes on her and I've lost her already. And I'm supposedly never to return to Alagaësia again._

_That doesn't mean Arya wont visit us and it doesn't mean Fírnen won`t either,_

_Your right! Ok there are many eggs to hatch, and you can't hatch them all at once, so how many can you raise at a time?_

_Not sure but maybe twelve dragon hatchlings every month as they are most vulnerable when they are days old, and after a few weeks they can usually start hunting for themselves._

_I know that they will be big enough to go hunting with you properly, but then they will have go out on their own and I don't like the idea, would they know enough to catch their own food large enough to fill them up? And what if they get hurt? Would they be able to sort themselves out? Would you be able to teach them enough?_

_You`d be surprised what I could teach a dragon hatchling in a few weeks._

Eragon chuckled at the fact that no matter what they were doing or what they were talking about, she never ceased to amaze him.

_Oh no!_ Saphira exclaimed

_What is it?_ Eragon asked.

_A storms brewing_. Saphira growled.

_Are we close to vroengard?_

_About an hour away…_

_Will we make it before the storm? because we can camp there for the night._

_I hope so….._

The winds picked up after that. It started buffeting her about. There were many up drafts and down drafts, she had to beat her wings twice as hard to keep up with the same speed as she was only moments ago. Saphira growled with frustration at the fact that the wind picked up. Eragon had something that he needed to tell Saphira but he could wait to later to tell her as it was something that.

_It`s going to get rough now Saphira, veer to the left slightly, you will be out of the worst part of the storm._ Glaedr said to Saphira before severing the link between their minds.

The storm grew stronger after that, lightning flashed all around them. None of the bolts hit them but it still made Eragon fret that they were going to be hit. The blue light of electricity flashed so close to Eragon that he leaned away with shock. Saphira made a low sound in her throat with was the dragon`s equivalent of laughter.

_Oh little one._ Saphira chortled again._ Those blue flashy things won`t hurt you, and if they do…._ Saphira growled. Now it was Eragon`s turn to laugh.

_Saphira, you will have to circle around vroengard or you will be blown into the ocean and you will never reach the surface again_ Glaedr called to her again. Saphira was caught unexpectedly by an up draft and had to do an instant dive to get back to her original hight.

_saphira, nose dive to the left here and so you can go around vroengard._ Glaedr said quickly before she got to close to the middle of the storm, Saphira dived off to the left and found that the wind was a lot lighter here and could fly more easily.

Saphira had an easier flight after the first five minutes, the wind died down and she was not through about as much. suddenly a west wind blew saphira off course.

_saphira dont fight it, let it take you were it wants you to go or you will just be flying in the same place as it is to srong for you. G_laedr said, reaching her mind so it echoed through hers and Eragons minds.


	2. The Land Of The Giants

**Sorry guys, I didn't know anyone was interested in this fic until today but know I will update sooner. :) The first person to pm me what the name of this fic means will get to become a character in this fic. I was known as Iheritancecyclelover but I recently changed my name, but it's still me.**

The next day Saphira and Eragon woke up on a strange island. Eragon woke up with a start after remembering what had happened the previous day.

_The storm was getting too strong and Saphira`s strength was failing her. The wind had begun pushing her in every direction. Glaedr had given all his strength to try and help her but to no avail. Suddenly Saphira was caught in the biggest down draft yet. She was pushed right down towards the swirling waves. Glaedr had contacted Saphira and Eragon to tell them that there was an Island just to their left and that they could camp there for the night. The pair followed his instructions and landed quickly before both passed out. _

Eragon felt Saphira shift beside him. He looked over to see if she was awake. She was not. She was merely shifting in her sleep. Eragon collected the scattered possessions that he found and checked the supplies. When he confirmed that everything was still there he check Saphira for injury's as he knew he didn't have any himself.

After healing several cuts that he found he undid Saphira`s saddle so she would be more comfortable. Eragon stood up and surveyed the island. There where mountains to the east, which had a large area of forest at the base. To the west was on open plain. It was as long as the forest and the mountains. To the north there was a meadow, with flowers in bloom that he had never seen before. Lastly to the south there was more forest but that wasn't all. Eragon saw something move. Suddenly a heard of giant deer came bounding out of the woods.

The deer where about as large as a small house. Which Eragon though was a remarkable size! There was about thirty of them in the heard. One buck, twenty does and nine fawns. The heard pranced to the west, and settled in the meadow.

Suddenly there was a growl from the forest. A large wolf came striding out. The wolf was enlarged. This wolf was about the size of a horse. Eragon understood that the wolf would have to be large if it was stalking something as large as a fully grown deer.

The wolf surveyed it surroundings. It looked like it was not in the mood for hunting giant deer and was about to slink back into the forest when it saw Eragon.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and remember what I said at the start. The next chapter will hopefully be done by next week. J J**


	3. One Plan And A Hungry Dragon

_I`m dead_

Was all Eragon could think. The wolf continued to creep towards him.

"I really wish I had my bow and my arrows" Eragon said under his breath, cursing himself that he should have brought them. Suddenly the wolf ran off. Eragon was very confused until he felt hot breath tickling the nape of his neck. He turned round to see Saphira standing behind him.

_What woke you up? _Eragon asked

_You, thinking about your death. _Saphira replied a little bit too harsh_._

_Opps sorry although I'm glad you woke up. _Eragon said guiltily_._

_So am I little one. _Saphira said.

_Do you know where we are? _Eragon questioned

_We are on the island next door to Vroengard. _Glaedr replied for Saphira_._

_Wow, this is a great place to hatch the dragon hatchlings. _Eragon commented.

_Yes little one it is, food, water and lots of space. There are also places for roosting. _Saphira said observing the landscape.

_We just need to build houses for the riders. _Eragon mused

_Yes we could use wood from people towns. _Saphira commented.

_Perfect, now we have a plan, let's fly back to Carvahall. _Eragon said proud of the plan they formed.

_First I want to try and catch one of those horned creatures. _Saphira said hungrily

_Ok! _Eragon said chuckling. _ But be careful._

_Always. _Saphira said before flying away in pursuit of the giant deer.

**Please review :)**


End file.
